


Festive Winter Lace

by Lkcsi



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Bondage, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Shameless Smut, flynn is top and yuri is bottom, specifically yuri is in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkcsi/pseuds/Lkcsi
Summary: Yuri visits Flynn with an agenda in mind, and it was certainly to keep Flynn company.
Relationships: Flynn Scifo/Yuri Lowell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Festive Winter Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Following this note is wanton fucking. You have read the tags, and you chose to read. If you spot something you think also needs to be tagged, I will tag accordingly and thank you.
> 
> With all that aside, enjoy my first smutfic --ever since the Jurassic Period-- !

Yuri was standing precariously on the ledge by a window, knocking on the glass a few times as he usually did when visiting the palace to see his beloved. With one hand on the wall to steady himself, he used the other to push one half of the window open. He half-swung, half-jumped into the room through the open window, a knowing smirk on his lips as he tugged his gloves to hide the secret he wore underneath. Despite the loud thud of his winter boots, the rustle of chilling winter wind, the blond man, his dark silhouette bathed in golden light from an oil lamp, sitting on the desk with his back turned to him didn't do anything as much as flinch. If anything, Commandant Flynn only continued doing whatever he had been doing prior to his Yuri's arrival: the boring, mind-numbing task of signing several pieces of paper. He pulled the window he had opened earlier back shut and locked them.

"Hey, Flynn." Yuri took his scarf off his neck and his light but warm overcoat off his shoulders, flung them onto the couch. He didn't bother to take his gloves off to conceal his surprise for the night. Stepping closer to kiss the top of Flynn's head, he caught a whiff of the scent of some sweat, some floral shampoo, the scent all Flynn's.

"Good evening, Yuri. I'm glad you arrived," Flynn said, but still not looking up, or putting his quill down to grab Yuri's cheeks, or even relaxing into his hold, "I was... honestly speaking, I was starting to get lonely in the mood of winter festivities."

"You didn't need to worry. I always come here when I write to you, remember?" He gestured to the letter he had written to Flynn a few days prior that was lying beside the embodiment of bureaucracy sitting on the desk. "Can't really leave my boyfriend to freeze in the night fairs."

Flynn let out a little chuckle, one of his hands palming the piece of paper with Yuri's chickenscratch handwriting on it. "I feel somewhat bad. I couldn't even get my own free time to make sure _my_ boyfriend doesn't freeze out there. And... I missed you."

Yuri raked his hands on his beloved Commandant's hair and ruffled it gently as a response. Flynn only made a small groan--he really loved the sensation of fingers massaging his scalp--but didn't do anything as much as to turn his head. His gaze remained fixed on the small pile of papers on his desk, so Yuri decided to look. Technically, Yuri's eyes, a guild member's eyes nonetheless, upon the confidential documents of the Imperial Knights was a massive breach of security, even if Flynn was Commandant, yet despite this Flynn never moved to tear away his sight from secret documents. All as if trusting Yuri would never speak of the contents to any other soul, not even to those from his guild (except possibly Repede) nor even to the knights. Not even Raven, who was a special case as one of the bridges between Zaphias and Dahngrest. Not even Ba'ul or the Spirits, neutral entities in the new world. With this small epiphany Yuri placed another chaste kiss on Flynn's hair, nuzzling him as he read the things his strong, steadfast, wonderful Commandant was working on.

A request for a contingent of knights to protect Capua Torim from a rise of sea monster attacks. Flynn immediately signed the order and placed it on a tray labelled 'URGENT' on the upper right corner of his desk. A small log on the distribution of food amongst knights, and also the people of the Lower Quarter, as well as an incident report of some monsters that had disrupted the peace there. It brought both men a smile, and further into it there was a note that the Schwann (Raven?) Brigade was primarily responsible for quelling the monster attack and protecting the Lower Quarter's citizens. An incident report by a Captain citing a Treant attack on the northeastern side of Halure, swiftly dispatched not by knights, but a certain Mage Mordio armed with explosives and unbridled fury that part of her laboratory was ransacked by the floramonsters. A sighting of a most peculiar house standing within a monster-infested area somewhere east of Zaphias, but Yuri noticed that Flynn didn't even read the entire report, and quickly metaphorically threw it to the bin by commenting on its unremarkability. Yuri silently hoped Duke didn't attack any idiot knight thinking of scouting his shack. An intelligence report of a noble with previous ties to Alexei dealing in shady business against His Majesty Ioder. Yuri filed that particular report in the back of his mind, cursing Alexei's surviving cult still operating in the shadows even after all these years, and this one might be worth an extralegal investigation, unless Flynn had plans of hiring Brave Vesperia, or just him, anyway. He began to wonder, did Flynn actually intend to show him those reports?

He could ask the next morning. _Tonight_ , he thought as he bent his body forward to feel the friction of lace against his stomach and legs and hips and waist, _was going to be a fun night._

"Flynn." Stray fingers knocked the pair of glasses sitting upon Flynn's nose askew.

A snort. He pushed his glasses back up to fix it. "Be patient, Yuri."

_"Flynn."_ The vowel in his name stretched out longer than usual. It had come out a little more desperate than he intended, but Yuri wasn't going to take it back. He _was_ desperate, and it looked like Flynn heard the undertones of desperation.

"Hrrm. Come on. I'm almost done."

The only things Yuri hadn't done were crawling on the floor, stretching like a cat on the floor, nuzzling Flynn's legs, and just sitting on his lap. He was already seriously considering doing one of them if only to tear away Flynn's gaze from the various reports, warrants, and other paper bullshit he had been busy signing and writing all night. He figured that maybe doing something deathly embarrassing but slightly kinky would finally convince his boyfriend to stop working all the time and do something _fun_. His hands left Flynn's hair, went down to his face, and curled his fingers. Flynn didn't even react when the backs of his knuckles began to rub and knead lightly on his cheeks.

"It's supposed to be holiday season, Flynn. No one's supposed to be working. Come on."

"I would rather have no worries of having to finish work after the downtime."

"Ugh. You're hopeless."

"Yet you love me all the same." Flynn finally turned to flash that small, close-lipped smile he usually wears when trying not to blush. Yuri just stared back at his too-bright blue eyes behind a pair of glass lenses rimmed with a gold sheen, and thought briefly about how lucky he was to have gotten the heart of his childhood best friend and how infuriating his skill in making his heart melt like that was, especially in the middle of trying to seduce him. With a fake pout he leaned down to peck on his lips. When he pulled back, he saw the satisfied little grin Flynn wore before he went back to work. 

"That's not the point." Yuri draped his arms over his lover's shoulders. "I want you to pick me up bridal style and carry me to bed."

Flynn chortled. "What's stopping you from just crashing on my bed? You never had a problem with that before."

"The problem is that you," he bent close to whisper right into Flynn's ear with a smirk, his words raising goosebumps on his skin, "are not there with me." And when his tongue lightly licked the shell of his ear, he could feel the bob on Flynn's throat and the sudden tension on his arms. His grip on the quill began to tremble when his lips ghosted over the underside of his ear down to the side of his neck. Warm breaths tickled his lover's skin.

"Yuri..." Flynn moaned before biting his lip.

Grinning, Yuri answered that with a lick on his throat, and it got a yelp out of Flynn.

"Ah! I swear, Yuri, I'm working here." But he wasn't anymore. The quill had already fallen out of his fingers and ink had already smudged on the edge of a page of a report. His knuckles turned white, his hands balled into fists, his breath heavy and deep. 

"Come to bed." Yuri's voice was dangerously and seductively low. He slipped those pesky but _undeniably sexy_ glasses off and set them on the desk. His lips ghosted over the spot where he could feel his racing pulse. He heard Flynn suck in a trembling gasp when his tongue gingerly licked at that spot at the same time his wandering fingers lightly traced the shape of his growing cock straining against the fabric of his pants, but didn't expect it when Flynn shot a hand up to grab a handful of Yuri's hair and pull.

Now it was Yuri's turn to gasp. His hands flew from Flynn's body to the hand that had grabbed his locks. The unwavering grip on his hair stung his scalp, his body bent forward in a somewhat uncomfortable position, but in spite of that, blood rushed to his cheeks and between his legs. Oh, especially when he opened his welling eyes to gaze at him, and his breath was stolen away at the sight of Flynn, his fair hair almost radiant gold, his skin bathed in various hues and shades of orange and beige, his eyes dark and demanding in the dim amber light. He also definitely didn't expect it when Flynn thrust his face forward to trap his lips in his in a hungry, sloppy kiss. Another tug on his hair pulled his head back too early in the kiss. Yuri made the mistake of opening his mouth to complain.

"Hey, that-"

Flynn claimed his lips again, smushing his mouth onto his and jamming his tongue into his mouth, and whatever protest bubbling up from Yuri died down, and a muffled moan came out instead.

"Shut up, Yuri," Flynn snarled out when he disengaged from the kiss, his mouth quivering as he shifted stiffly in his seat, and Yuri licked his lips at that. "You are going to get in my room, strip, lie down with your legs spread, and wait for me on my bed. And you're going to do it _now._ "

Yuri snickered defiantly. "And what if I don't want to?"

Flynn didn't waste a second. He yanked on his hair as he stood up, still having some presence of mind to turn off his lamp and leave his paperwork on his desk, and Yuri tumbled forward clumsily to follow, whining in pain _and_ arousal. The next thing Yuri knew was that he had been pushed onto the cozy, soft bed, and he barely had any time to register that before his lover flipped him onto his back. The next second, Flynn had already crawled forward inbetween his legs, and rested his elbows on either side, trapping him under his warm, strong body.

"You're going to pay for that," was the last thing he heard from him before the buttons of his shirt were undone and the collar of his winter shirt pulled aside. Teeth sank into the crook of Yuri's neck. It ripped out a loud throaty scream of a melange of pleasure and pain. Flynn drew back from biting and planted a set of tiny kisses on that spot, but abruptly stopped when his lips came across a thin strip of fabric. He drew back to gape at the thin black strip adorning the base of Yuri's neck.

"What's this?"

Yuri grinned. "Why don't you find out?"

Flynn knitted his brows together, pulled Yuri back up, and began stripping his lover, starting with the gloves on his hands. Underneath wool gloves was the pleasant surprise of intricate lace of red and black barely covering his hands from the fingertips up to beyond the wrist. He looked back up to Yuri, who was still smiling, so he got back to work. He removed the belt off his waist and undid the buttons on his shirt. Yuri buttoning up during the winter was understandable in the state of the weather, but as soon as the jacket came off Flynn was in for yet another surprise at what he'd worn underneath.

The gloves had reached up to the middle of his biceps. Little dots and spots of red accentuated the black embroidery depicting a million flowers scattered across the canvas of thin black lace put against creamy pale skin. The ends of the gloves were edged with intricate red picots resembling flower petals. And there was nearly nothing covering Yuri's torso, only the single band of fabric around Yuri's neck meeting together in a thick red piece, and under that red piece were two strips looping under his pecs, around the back, and back to the front over the waist to something his pants covered.

Yuri could only laugh when Flynn pushed him back to lie down and lifted his legs to yank his boots off him and flung them behind him. A shiver went up his spine when he felt his pants, the last article of clothing covering him, slide off his waist and down his legs. 

A thin short skirt of black lace and red edging, long enough to cover the hips, hid under the pants, doing nothing to cover the thong covering Yuri's own bulging cock. The skirt served to flare out and accentuate Yuri's hips, and Flynn _drooled_. Strips of black were hooked to the upper hem of the skirt and to the tops of the lace stockings similarly decorated as the gloves. And for a moment, nothing happened, except for Flynn eyeing him from head to toe and liking-no, loving and relishing what he was seeing, and Yuri felt heat on his cheeks and turned away, suddenly awash with some sort of embarrassment. He looked at the stucco ceiling, the nightstand, the side lamp, everywhere except Flynn.

Flynn scooted forward and settled between Yuri's legs, leaned down, and licked his lips. Yuri caught him and let his eyes wander back to his blond lover, and then blushed even more when he found himself staring into the dilated pupils of his azure eyes. There was a thin smile on Flynn's face, the glint of his teeth barely visible, while he regarded the other's face.

"Goodness, Yuri." He leaned down until his face was as close it could be to Yuri's just to nuzzle his nose with his. "You're absolutely gorgeous. Fuck." And with those words he moved to capture Yuri's lips in a loving and passionate kiss. Both men moaned. Flynn swiped his tongue on Yuri's lower lip in a small question of permission, a stark contrast to his earlier hunger back in the stateroom, and the latter let him in. He was met with the other's tongue, both sliding against each other and exploring. Their makeout quickly got heated, with Yuri remembering he had hands and placing them on Flynn's waist, and Flynn suddenly deciding to roll his hips and rub his still-covered crotch against Yuri's. Yuri groaned in the kiss as a response, and so Flynn did that another time, smiling while kissing, frotting against him until he himself couldn't hold himself back.

Yuri breathed out the other's name as soon as the other pulled back, and he watched when Flynn removed his dress blues, beginning with the blue overtunic he wore as Commandant, then the black turtleneck, then his boots, then his socks, and finally his pants. He was left with only his boxers on, and Yuri regarded his nicely sculpted body with much interest. Yuri sat back up as his lover stripped his boxers off, licking his own lips at the sight of his rock hard cock springing free of the confines of cloth. 

He had barely finished discarding his boxers to land in a random corner of his quarters when Yuri took the opportunity to run the tip of his gloved finger from the base of the shaft up to the underside of the head, ending at the tip. Flynn seized up and hissed when Yuri gently and lightly enveloped him with his lace-covered hand, squeezed ever so slightly, and then loosened, but not without running his fingertips on the full length of his cock. A bead of liquid trickled out, and Yuri was more than happy to wrap his hand around him and thumb the wet slit so languidly as not to be uncomfortable. At that Flynn was the spitting image of wanton pleasure, gasping and sighing and shaking and groaning at the new but not unwelcome kind of friction, until he apparently decided enough was enough.

He grabbed his wrists and pushed him down, and before Yuri could whine, he grabbed Yuri's discarded belt that had somehow landed only by one of the pillows, and quickly bound those sinful hands to the fancy headboard. Slate gray eyes momentarily met heaven's blue in a split second of understanding.

"Flynn," was all he could say. His heart hammered in his chest when Flynn kissed him again, parting only when they both needed air again. "I want you."

Something flashed in those eyes, windows to the soul. "Be patient, Yuri." He straightened up and positioned his body over Yuri's chest and canted his hips forward, the tip of his member only an inch away from those swollen lips. He then took a deep inhale, and mustered all the will he could get in the most commanding tone he could manage. "You will _please me_ first."

And so when he flexed his hips forward, Yuri took in as much as he could. He let out a shuddering moan at the feeling of wet warmth past those lips. It took all his willpower to not fuck his face then and there, letting his rhythm stay slow and gentle whenever he decided to move. That talented tongue swirled around the head and teased the slit, and massaged the underside of his cock. After a few strokes Flynn took a fistful of Yuri's hair, and Yuri stopped, waiting. He pushed forward as slowly as he could in the throes of bliss so Yuri wouldn't gag so much, gasping when he felt himself hit the back of his throat, and pulling back after a short moment of staying. He did that a couple more times until he drew back out. 

His cock slid out of his mouth with a pop, and Yuri's eyes blinked away at tears. Flynn settled his hips and legs back inbetween Yuri's thighs, leaning down to kiss the corners of his eyes. He pecked at his lips a couple more times before moving down his chin and jaw, licked at the throbbing spot of his pulse as sort of payback. He sucked on the skin of his throat to leave reddening marks. He allowed a hand to glide on the expanse of Yuri's chest and stomach, before trailing back up to pinch a nipple. His lips moved back down to lick the other nipple, causing Yuri to pant and moan his name. He smiled against his skin and bit tenderly, and then not so tenderly to rip out a yelp. Yuri's legs shifted while Flynn sucked and licked again to ease the pain before doing the same to the other. Afterwards he left a trail of licks and pecks down the middle of his chest, over the red lace, and down his stomach, Yuri groaning and grunting all the way. 

When Yuri's breath hitched when he reached the junction of hip and thigh, he continued downwards, left wet smacks and bruising bites on the inside of his thigh. His calloused hands fondled lace-covered legs, so lightly it was almost ticklish to Yuri, from thigh, down to calf, going down to reach the ankles, and caressed back up. He dragged his lips back up and over to the other side, pushing his leg down perpendicular to his waist to lightly nip at the area between his crotch and his thigh. 

"Nngh... I want yo- I want you, why... why're you teasing...?"

Flynn's gaze flicked up. "I said be patient."

"Patient? I can't. Flynn, I can't be _fucking patient_." His words were guttural, almost growling. He wiggled his hips forward and fought the restraints on his wrists, much to Flynn's amusement. Yuri was utterly desperate. He gave a small laugh before looking back down and palming Yuri's cock over the thong. He felt some moisture by the head. Feeling that dampness he was almost tempted to just push the fabric aside and start blowing him. Almost.

"Ah! Fuck!" Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and pushed his hips up to frot against that pressure of his hand, but it withdrew. He chased it with another thrust upward, but hands grappled at his hips and shoved back down. He still attempted to wiggle out of his grip, but Flynn was firm.

"Beg some more, Yuri."

Yuri's eyes suddenly opened wide and glanced down at Flynn, who pushed the fabric over his crotch aside, freeing his heated cock and balls. Flynn, whose hot breath he could feel on his throbbing dick. He couldn't trust his voice to speak. Not when this frustrated.

"Huh?"

" _Beg for me, Yuri."_

Those commanding words shot pleasure right into his cock, up his spine, right to his mind. Flynn wanted Yuri to beg, and beg did Yuri do, nearly crying when doing so.

"I... I want- Flynn! Nnn..." 

Flynn traced a path from his balls up the length of his member before gingerly placing the slightest of kisses on the tip.

"Ahh!" Yuri drew in a lungful of air, and screamed. _"Please! Flynn, please!_ I- Fuck! _Flynn!""_

Satisfied, Flynn finally granted some clemency, and wasted no time to pleasure him. Yuri let out strangled cries at the overloading sensations, the licks along his shaft, the pressure of hands enclosed around him, the swivelling strokes of said hands, the kisses and lip-nips on his balls, the feeling of tongue poking at the slit at the tip of the head. Flynn's hands left his cock to push Yuri down because he began thrusting up and panting when he swallowed his cock. He worked past his gagging to take it all the way in and moaned, the vibrations of his throat adding even more to Yuri's pleasure.

Incoherent moans left Yuri's lips as Flynn bobbed his head up and down, his firm hands making him unable to set his pace too. All he could do was to try to close and spread his legs to offset the tension coiling up deep within him and to chase the peak, but that mouth retreated. Yuri whined as cold air hit him. It was a moment of reprieve for Flynn, who reached towards his nightstand to retrieve a certain bottle of lube.

"You want more, dear?"

Yuri swore he almost came from those words, simultaneously cursing and praising his lover's unbeatable skill in making him outright _melt._ "F-Flynn, I... I need you..."

"Hmm?" Despite that he already knew what his lover wanted, already pouring the contents of the bottle onto his fingers, but just waiting for Yuri to give voice to his needs.

Yuri's half-lidded gaze met Flynn's. "Please. _Fuck me."_

"I will."

Yuri grimaced a bit at the intrusion of Flynn's finger, felt it push all the way, pull back, and thrust in. He cried out at the entrance of a second finger, and those damned fingers curled inside him to hit a certain spot _as_ Flynn's mouth took his cock in, and for a moment he saw only stars. His fingers thrust in and his mouth spoiled his dick, but right before he could reach orgasm, Flynn stopped. He sat back up to lube himself up, spread Yuri's shaking legs and position them on either side of him and settle his arms under his knees. He scooted up and quietly kissed Yuri one last time before lining up at his entrance.

"Yuri," Flynn panted out after the kiss, "I love you."

"Ah, I... love you, too."

He pushed in slowly, _so warm and tight_ and _so full._ Yuri damn near howled at his penetration, wishing he could somehow wriggle his hands free and grab Flynn's ass and push him even further in. Yuri's toes curled and Flynn grunted once he buried himself to the hilt. He stayed there for a moment, all the while peppering Yuri's face with loving pecks and combing his fingers through his scalp.

"Ready?"

"Nnn... yeah."

He straightened up and worked his hips back and forth, gentle at first, but rapidly turning rougher and rougher. They rocked together, grunting, panting. Yuri wrapped his legs around Flynn in an attempt to bring him even closer, shivering underneath him as their hips slapped together. They were together in their own little world, just the two of them together in ecstasy. Flynn closed the distance between their mouths in an open-mouthed kiss full of passionate love, thrusting in and out, in, and then out, hips tirelessly moving. Flynn felt so warm and full to Yuri and Yuri felt so warm and tight and downright _amazing_ to Flynn. Both got off to each other's cries and grunts, climbing to the peak together.

"Ah, my... my hands," Yuri muttered absentmindedly as Flynn thrust in _hard._ Flynn, dazed in the middle of sex, paused his thrusting for a moment and reached up to Yuri's wrists to undo the belt tying him to the headboard. Upon being freed, he brought his arms back down to wrap around Flynn. Upon freeing Yuri, Flynn bent forward and began moving relentlessly, thrusting hard and fast, grunting at every push and at how Yuri’s walls clenched around him and how Yuri’s voice let out moans just at the right times. 

Yuri suddenly screamed louder at one of Flynn's pushes, eyes wide open. He started wailing in utter ecstasy, shouting Flynn's name, clawing at his back, and possibly drawing blood. Yuri howled a string of colorful curses when Flynn teasingly stopped, if only to catch his breath and reposition Yuri's legs, only cut short when Flynn resumed his merciless thrusting, the angle allowing him to glide wonderfully against that spot inside Yuri.

The mix of pain and bliss and those unfiltered cries spurred Flynn on, unwavering in his own carnal desires. Writhing and panting underneath him was the most gorgeous man in his life, a mess of pleasure. Flynn kissed him again, tongues sliding against each other, moans stifled by and drowned in each other's mouths. He moved back and bit him again, violently ripping out a throaty squall out of Yuri, punctuated by his repeated plunging.

"Ahh! I- I'm so close, Flynn," Yuri panted, and Flynn responded by pursuing it. Screaming and cursing and in euphoria, Yuri tightened around Flynn and came hard, spilling onto both of them. His entire body shook and shivered. Flynn followed shortly after, emptying himself inside his dearest. They then collapsed together, clung to each other as they rode out their orgasm with each other.

After several long moments of catching their breath, Flynn finally pulled out and halfheartedly crawled off of Yuri to retrieve a piece of cloth in his nightstand drawer , languidly wipe off sticky come on both their stomachs, and settle by his beloved Yuri's side. Yuri's eyes were still shut closed and his brows furrowed while riding his own high downwards, still struggling to come back to the world. Flynn watched Yuri's long eyelashes flutter as those lids opened for a mere second before closing again, and he felt the tugs of temptation again, but he opted to slide his arm under the back of Yuri's head and pull him close to kiss and caress his beautiful dark hair lazily, an apology for the rough pulling he'd done earlier. He let his eyelids close as he breathed in, kissed, breathed out. More time passed before Flynn felt some of his strength return to him, and scan Yuri.

The first thought that entered his mind was the miracle that was the intact lace lingerie, only marred by sweat and seed. Amazed by how, even in the throes of thirst and want, he still took enough care to not rip the fragile fabric despite his strength. Continuing on, Flynn's free hand wandered on Yuri's uncovered skin, lightly ghosting over marks and hickeys he knew he left. Yuri startled with a sharp gasp when his fingers passed over a still-erect nipple.

"Still sensitive," he hissed.

"Sorry. You okay?"

Yuri only chuckled and turned to lie on his side to face Flynn and rub his nose on his collarbone. _Yes. I'm okay._

A gloved hand came up to slide from Flynn's shoulder down to the elbow and further to his wrist and fingers. He squeezed his palm and sighed. They basked together in the remaining tingles of pleasure, lazy kisses and touches exchanged between each other. 

Yuri hummed to himself, and Flynn perked up at that. The latter brought his hand up to brush the former’s bangs, stuck to sweaty skin, out of his face.

"Yuri? Do you want to talk about something?"

He breathed in and out before he answered. "I’m just thinking."

"What are you thinking of?"

Yuri snorted. "You. Thinking about you."

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much." It was almost inaudible, said just barely above a whisper, the words veiled behind a loud sigh. Even so, Flynn caught that little confession, his heartstrings tugging in a good way as a wonderful warmth flooded his soul and eyes. For his entire lifetime, Yuri said those words only to him. Only for him.

So he would say those words to him and only for him, too.

"I love you too."


End file.
